1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a robot, and particularly relates to a robot and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the recent development in sensors and control theories, the research and development of robots is expanding from automation in factories to services of various kinds, which creates a novel field of robot service. Currently, industrial analyses mostly indicate that using service-type robots to take over house chores for human beings is a promising field and may bring tremendous business opportunities. Thus, home service robots are becoming popularized, which brings a better quality of life of human beings and offers services and assistances in a more convenient way.
However, in the conventional technology, even though the robots are able to carry out tasks by using fixed algorithms, there are still unexpected variations that the current computer processing and smart algorithms are not matured enough to handle. Thus, regardless of the acting time and the abilities of judging and responding to the environment, the performance of the robots is not ideal, making the effect of the robots' service less preferable than expected. In addition, when these robots are carrying out tasks autonomously, the user is usually unable to intervene to control how the robots move.
Besides, when the robots are used as substitutes of the user to interact with others, the operator usually hopes to adaptively adjust the way the robots work or use the robots to represent him/her to perform an action through remote control. However, as the human environment is more complicated, remotely controlling the robot in such environment per se is already difficult, not to mention that any carelessness of the user may lead the robot to an accident such as hitting an obstacle.
In brief, whether to use the robots to carry out a task autonomously or under the user's control, further improvement to the conventional technology is required to make the applications of robots more free.